


扔野人

by kiriame



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, lof备份
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: lofter的审查制度太迷了，一行一行发没事，但是要是一起发就一定被和谐。这平台吃枣药丸就是扔野人4的备份。我真的被这个审查搞累了，很累了





	扔野人

01

一开始汉希望自己看错了，从穿着暴风兵冲进上岸的那一刻他就希望这是他老花眼的结果，不过他还没老到视力模糊的程度，一个水手怎么可能允许视力衰退呢。暴风兵正在撤退，他和楚伊躲在猫舍的门后，由于弩箭已经用完，他们此刻也不敢轻举妄动。

随后他清清楚楚地看到了那个高大的身影抱着一路和他们同行的女孩蕾伊，走向用来停靠捕虾船的老旧码头，那里位置隐蔽，外界的船只停在那里可以轻易混在捕虾船和渔船之间。水舞者向着和此处相反的方向去追了另一波士兵，没人看得到这里的情况。楚巴卡在他身后轻声吼叫，催促他。

此刻的汉•索罗说实在的心情十分复杂。首先那个在这样的大热天里穿得严严实实的黑衣人其实是他的儿子，他们大概有二十年没见过面了；其次他是实在摸不清儿子带着这个很明显与抵抗军毫无关系的女孩上船是要干什么，蕾伊有没有危险他也不好判断。汉犹豫着，目送着这一行人登上了船后又目送他们离开码头。

“你看见了吗！”那个第一秩序逃兵的小伙子这时候才大喊着冲了过来，手上拿着那柄玛兹交给他的长剑，剑身溅上了几滴血，鬼知道那是谁的。“他把她带走了，他带走了！”这次他基本上就是在他耳边咆哮了。

汉不用他重复一遍事实，长眼睛的人都看到了。他给楚巴卡递了一个颜色，默默转过身，打算去看看玛兹的情况。

“你觉得他为什么要带走蕾伊，”芬恩不依不饶地跟在他的身后追问，“地图不在她那儿，她也不是抵抗组织的人啊！”

“我哪儿知道，大人物。”

“还有他为什么抱着她，一般来说应该是这样的吗，你看见了吗？！蕾伊会不会有危险？”

这下汉听出来了他的言下之意，立刻停了下来，芬恩差一点撞上了他的后脑勺。

“听着，小子，你说的那个人不是普通的流兵或强盗，我觉得你担心的事不会发生。”他郑重地告诉芬恩，随后撇下一脸茫然的年轻人，和楚巴卡向着酒馆的方向走去。

“可他是凯洛•伦啊，那个暴虐成性的凯洛•伦。”芬恩自言自语道。第一秩序内部关他的传闻可是一点不少，而且鲜少有正面的。少有的正面消息，比如凯洛•伦身材很好之类的，听说还是他自己散出来的。

02

渔船返回战舰已经是当天傍晚，抵抗军无人追来，说明当初选择更加隐蔽的登陆地点是明智之举。不过另一方面这也让伦有些担忧。如果抵抗军知道这个拾荒者看过地图，他们应该会第一时间追过来，就算是隐蔽的登陆口也会有人把守，除非这个女孩真的对他们来说一文不值，或者说，他们不知道凯洛•伦能多么轻易地将一个人的记忆从大脑中提出。可是这不符合常理，就算那些下层的成员不知道，有一个人还是应该知道的。

为什么汉•索罗没有追来？

法斯马队长从甲板上下来迎接，她和另一只舰队显然是今天才刚到达布拉佛斯，青铜巨人没有把他们认成敌人，这几乎是件值得庆幸的事。“长官，我们收到了斥候的消息，看来你们已经找到地图了。”虽然伦看不到这位女武士的眼睛，不过他猜得到她正盯着他怀里的拾荒者看。

拾荒者女孩还没恢复知觉，一般来说凯洛不确定自己的这点法术能持续太久，不过现在看起来法术应该早已消退，女孩是睡着了，暖烘烘的头还不停在他手臂上寻找舒适的位置来枕着。凯洛希望她能安分点。

“是的。”他们走上甲板，一路上士兵立正行礼，不过也有雇佣兵擦着长剑懒散地坐在木桶上斜眼打量他们。

“要关起来去吗？”法斯马向两旁一瞥，两个士兵上前了一步。

“牢房里还关着那些海盗吗。”那帮不自量力的家伙想要洗劫第一秩序的舰队，如果把他们就这么扔在囚室不管，很快这些人就会开始自相残杀了。

“海盗还在。”

“扔了喂鱼。”

法斯马点了点头，转身和一个士兵快速耳语了几句。

一件重要的事突然划过凯洛的脑中，“等等，牢房先算了。还有空的舱室吗？”

“还有一间。”

“带路。”

03

这一次的噩梦比以往都要长。蕾伊记不住具体的内容，也许那根本不是梦，只是一种很强烈的情感不断地被重复直到她再也无法承受，被迫醒来为止。

于是她醒过来了，如往常一样想从床上立刻坐起来，却发觉自己的手腕和脚腕在抬起的瞬间碰上了冰冷的金属，身体被铁圈固定在了一个看上去像是斜着放的床板的东西上。她徒劳地挣了两下，只发出了几声闷闷的金属碰撞声。她所在的房间灯光明亮，一共放了五六盏灯，蕾伊打量着身处的环境，渐渐想起来之前在小巷外被俘的事实。她的目光落在了眼前的一处，一开始她以为那只是灯光照不到的一处黑暗，等视力适应了这里的灯光后她才看明白那其实是一个人蹲在那里，浑身漆黑的人。只有头盔银色的边框才将他与那一整片漆黑分离出来。

蕾伊不知道那人蹲在那里到底有没有发现自己已经苏醒，她刚刚的挣扎发出了不小的动静，不过还是值得一试——

“这是哪里？”她问道，尽管通过空气的味道和潮湿的地板她已经能断定这是在一艘船上。

黑袍人很快回答了她。“你是我的客人。”这是蕾伊第二次听到他说话，这一次他的语气意外的温柔，但因为面甲的原因他的每句话都听起来比原意恐怖十倍，更何况她可没见过哪里的客人是要被绑在床板上的。

不过很快她就注意到这里只有她一人，只有她一个被绑起来了。“其他人呢？”她希望小八和汉•索罗船长他们没有被抓，有更重要的事等着他们去完成，而不是她。

“你是说那些你称为朋友的杀人犯、小偷和叛徒？”他的语调轻轻上扬，显出一些兴趣来。蕾伊讨厌他这么说话，这种语气很容易令人感到不安。

“你该庆幸我不知道他们的去向。”他直截了当地说，“我想从一开始就和你把话说开，这样我们能进展顺利一些。”

蕾伊并没有因为他的话而放下心。永远不要相信敌人的话，她这么多年能活下来不是靠单纯和天真的。

似乎察觉到了她脑中形成的想法，他挥了一下手，蕾伊手脚上的铁铐从中间分开，将她的手腕和脚腕解放了出来。她迅速活动了一下手腕被勒疼的地方，同时目不转睛地盯着黑袍人的下一个动作。他把她从束缚中解放出来了，现在蕾伊又多了一分逃出去的胜算。她的目光转移到他腰间的长剑上、他那双垂在膝盖下方的双手，最后放到了夺取他所有人类特征的面甲上，每注意到一点都让她更坚信一分此人是怪物。只是要如何才能赤手空拳的杀死怪物呢，难怪他不在意蕾伊是否被铐住——他确信她是逃不掉的。

“你还是想杀了我。”和刚刚一样，他察觉了蕾伊脑中的想法。

“任何人被戴着面具的怪物追杀都会这么想。”她咬牙切齿地反击道，同时也料到了极有可能紧随其后的怒火。他举起了双手，让她有些想躲开，但下一秒他的手并没有发出那些可怕的法术或是拔出佩剑，他把手放到头盔上按了一个机关，面甲发出清脆的一声响后抬了起来，他顺势摘下了整个头盔，站了起来。

她原以为会看到一个布满伤疤的邪恶面孔，或是狰狞的怪物，但他两者都不是。黑袍人竟然十分年轻，有一张看上去有些多愁善感的长脸，他的眼睛狭长眼珠漆黑，神色疲惫而忧伤，仿佛世界于他而言已经没了乐趣；他的皮肤因为长期被头盔遮盖而异常苍白，在蜡烛的光下对比出一头乌黑的卷发。蕾伊不得不多打量他几眼才能确定此人真的是刚刚藏在面具后面的那个怪物。现在他看上去一点也不像怪物了，实际上蕾伊还觉得他算得上英俊，并且十分眼熟。

他将头盔放到旁边的一张桌子上，又慢慢向她走近。蕾伊出于好奇又多看了他几眼，却没在记忆中找到符合的肖像。一股幽幽的香气从他身上飘出来，闻上去像是某种花香，蕾伊知道自己一定在哪里闻到过这味道，只是她怎么也想不起来了。

“跟我说说那个侏儒。”他这次直接站在她跟前，这样才能平视着蕾伊的眼睛。她想起这人有读心的手段，于是立刻避开了视线。

“他来自阿斯塔波，原本是个马戏团的奴隶，会说高等瓦雷利亚语，熟练掌握几何和算术知识……”蕾伊说得很快，但那人并不在意这些信息。

“他带着地图。”他说，“那地图需要密码破译，我们从帝国的古卷中找到了破译方法，但仍需要完整的密码。”蕾伊注意到他说这话的时候微微抬起下巴，有些洋洋得意的样子，“你说服他给你看了那地图，怎么会呢，你只是一个拾荒者。”

04

拾荒者的眼睛因为他的话而闪动着泪光。凯洛很清楚有关她独自一人在沙漠生活的经历，这些片段他看得足够多，以至于他可以感同身受——这不是玩笑，也不是讽刺——就算所有人都以为凯洛•伦没有感情，事实却是他比任何人都知道孤独的滋味。

现在她的处境多么令他感到熟悉——被刚刚结识的同伴抛下，被带到敌人的阵营里，孤身一人。她无助地看了他几眼又迅速移开视线，好像觉得一张人性化的脸也许会通情达理。

这审讯最好快点结束。他有些焦虑地想到。和这个女孩待久了他感到自己的某些想要保护起来的部分正在慢慢地被撕开。

“你知道我想要的都能得到。”凯洛说道，举起了他的右手。蕾伊恐惧地闭上了眼睛，也许以为这会带来伤害，但是他没有，起码不是她想象中的那种伤害。他轻轻将右手贴在她一侧的脸上，让那些思维的触手潜入进去。这个技巧的关键不是直截了当找到他需要的，关键在于如何将他强烈的感情化成有利的工具，他曾成功从不少人口中——甚至是抵抗军最优秀的骑士口中——掏出过消息。没有人能承受如此强烈、如此深厚的情感，因为他们根本不了解这种感情的来源是什么——

痛苦。拾荒者皱起眉头，抿紧嘴唇，虽然作用不大但依旧将头转向远离他的那一边，仿佛这样能获得一些额外的力量。他沉重的痛苦在她脑中寻找着信息，拾荒者必须用尽所有的精神力量才能勉强抵抗住他。这很有趣，她试图靠思考一些别的事情来保护真正重要的信息，于是凯洛的眼前又出现了小小的铁皮屋子和吃发霉面包的女孩。

“你太孤单了，”他能感觉到黄沙打在脸上的刺痛感，一个沙漠中的拾荒者为了节约水源即使再难过也要将眼泪全部忍住，每每有情绪无法控制之时她便平躺着等待这些液体回到身体里；但她没有想过离开，起码在她等待的人到来之前她不会离开；这一切都是个意外，离开沙漠的每一天她都在想着回去。这些感情在她脑中立刻取代了那些浅层的记忆，凯洛耐心地在沙子的风暴中跋涉，为她优秀的控制力感到惊叹。

“你害怕离开，每晚在绝望中入睡。”他说着，听到蕾伊的喘息频率加快，她还在抵抗，这只会让情况更糟糕。一个普普通通的拾荒者，她到底为什么甘愿被卷进这种事情里，凯洛仍旧想不通这一点。

“你以前就见过海洋，”那是一片漂浮着冰山碎片的海洋，冷到每一口呼吸都能变成冰晶。这是哪里，看起来像是维斯特洛的海岸？“凛冬之海、夏日之海，”拾荒者混乱的记忆中夹杂着妇女和儿童的尖叫声、刺鼻的臭味和水手的骂声，那是一艘奴隶船，她在那上面受苦，最大的苦痛是饥饿——没有尽头的饥饿。天气转热，他们驶入了另一片海域，并朝着她从未到达过的大陆继续前进……

她低低地呻吟出声，眼泪不断划过脸颊，有一些沾到了他的皮革手套上。凯洛的好奇心因为这些奇妙的记忆而加剧，他终于意识到这个女孩其实来自维斯特洛，可是是哪里呢，她当初又为何离开夏日国度……她说一口流利的通用语，并且口音高贵，难道她其实大有来头？

“还有孤岛，”那座岛他看不真切，就连对于记忆的主人来说也并不熟悉，他模模糊糊地看到了鱼梁木白色的枝干和血红的叶子。这只可能是在维斯特洛，鱼梁木是森林之子的作品，它们只存在于维斯特洛。

接着他又看到了更多熟悉的景象。

“还有汉•索罗，”伦的声音微微颤抖，“你把他视作你从未有过的父亲，他可能要让你失望了。”

“滚出我的脑袋！”她恶狠狠地说，声音里有他想象不到的力量。凯洛有些惊讶于她在这种情况下依旧能顽强抵抗侵入。

也许也是时候了。凯洛将手挪开，稍稍后退了半步。女孩眼中的愤怒有一瞬间令他屈服了，但很快他找回了自己的立场。

“我知道你看过地图了，它就在你的脑子里，现在乖乖交给我。”

拾荒者又露出了那副绝不服输的表情，令凯洛意外的是这表情对他来说并不陌生。

05

他没有说谎，愤怒和痛苦又一次钻进她的脑中时蕾伊知道这一次他志在必得。他寻找着她记忆中每一处和这种强烈痛苦契合的地方，并紧紧缠绕住这些部分，带领着他的的触手进入到更加秘密的区域：那些蕾伊试图保护的区域。

“别害怕，我也感觉得到。”他的语气中带着嘲弄。

她明白自己必须反击。她没法靠自己的力量完全守住阵地，那些触手能轻易地和她的思维连在一起，因为他们分享着太多相似的感情，但同样他这么做其实也教给了蕾伊反击的方法，也许他还没察觉到这一点呢。

——力量源自痛苦。

蕾伊专注地看着他的眼睛，她发觉那双眼睛其实并不是完全的黑色，而是带着深棕色的，里面的一点点绿色是她的眼睛倒映出来的颜色。她必须通过这个介质进入到他的脑中。知道了诀窍之后这不是多难做到的事，那股力量仿佛自她生来就伴随着她，她曾和冰原狼交流，和天上的雄鹰拥有同样的视野，照样也能进入人类的大脑。不过那是更强烈的冲击，他的思想就像是风暴的边缘，阻止一切异物的进入，不过老练的水手都知道风暴的中心总是平静的。她将自己的感情灌注进去，她发现它们与风暴并不相互排斥，她能很轻易地进入其中，而对于黑袍人来说，蕾伊脑中同样的捷径也向他打开了。

马背、森林、雪地。蕾伊读着其中的记忆片段，试图从中找到可以利用的片段。凯洛•伦，他这样称呼自己；巨大的阴影盘旋在他的头顶，永不给他安宁之日；十六片海洋没有尽头，正如噩梦的纠缠不会消失。伦眯起双眼，仿佛已经察觉到她的入侵，于是又一次加强了他搜寻的力度，蕾伊听到自己粗重的呼吸声，感觉汗水已经将内衣打湿，但这还远远不够，地图近在咫尺，她必须再找到更好的障碍绊住他，同时想方设法再进一步得到他的记忆。

长城。她想着塞外的风雪和冰原狼，死去的雄鹿和影子山猫，野人部落的炊烟和小木屋里女野人冰冷的尸体；守夜人黑色的披风是野人们叫他们乌鸦的原因……蕾伊见过三个守夜人，他们其中的一个有金属的义肢，是他赶走了影子山猫，将小时候的她抱上马背……等等，这是什么时候发生的事？

蕾伊惊讶地看着凯洛•伦，发觉他的眼中也有同样的困惑，伴随而来的是更加急切的探索，她发觉此刻她已不是在主动寻找某段记忆，而是被那些特别的片段所吸引，无法自拔地沉溺其中。

一座城堡灰突突地矗立在国王大道的尽头，乌鸦聚集在塔楼上，老学士的声音温柔亲切，她的床铺舒适暖和，还有个同睡的可爱女伴和她一直聊天到睡着；玻璃花园里种着各种各样她见都没见过的蔬菜，孩子打闹着经过城堡前的空地，校场上的男孩子们拿着钝剑比武，她抬起头看到一双眼睛……

她发现自己知道还有深夜的神木林，温泉泛着热气，心树的叶子被风吹动的声音像是有人在说话，她可以安心地在被温泉烘热的草地上一直睡到天明，感觉自己和城堡里的所有人一起呼吸着，再也不是独自一人。

她记得作别这座城堡那日，天空阴霾，群星隐没于黑雾之后，但月亮皎洁。国王大道两旁的树林阴森，但她一点也不怕，一个热乎乎的秘密保护着她，让她跑得越远越好。

她开始想起每一个噩梦的内容，它们不再是没有意义的感情洪流，而是完整的故事，被她遗忘的她自己的故事。

“你，”她从那张板子上滑了下来，重新站在地面上，她意识到伦正因为自己的前进而后退，整张脸看起来都在颤抖，蕾伊认得这张脸，也认识这张皮囊之内的人，他的每一根头发丝她都认得——连头发丝上的鸟屎都记得。

“本？”

她轻轻地问，像是试图打破某种魔咒。

伦猛地撤开了他们之间的连接，踉跄着后退，撞在了舱室的门板上。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，蕾伊给出的名字令他瞬间失去了所有的力量，那些曾闪动在他眼中的怒火和怨恨，所有的情绪全都消失在空气中，只剩下彻底的茫然。她将探入他脑海的触手缓缓撤出，听到他随之发出一声几乎微不可闻的叹息——

“蕾伊？”

 

TBC


End file.
